Girls' Night Out
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and April have a girls' night out and Chloe feels bad about snapping at her best friend.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Girls' Night Out**

Donny and 12 year old Chloe Calls were in the lab. They were upgrading the computer.

"How've you been feeling lately?" Donny asked.

"I've been fine," Chloe said irritably.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, now drop it!"

"I was just asking," Donny said, sounding hurt.

"STOP ASKING ME HOW I AM ALL THE TIME!" Chloe exploded and then stormed out of the lab.

Donny took several deep breaths to calm himself. Then he pulled his shell cell out of his belt and dialed April O'Neil's number.

"April, I need your help with Chloe," Donny explained once she answered.

"What do you need me to do?" April inquired.

Donny explained the situation. April agreed to stop by in a little bit.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Chloe rushed over to answer it. She was surprised to see April.

"April, what brings you here?" Chloe asked.

"Donny called me and mentioned that you might need to have a girls' night out," April replied.

"Actually, I do need that."

"Go get what you need and then we can go."

"I'll be right back."

"I'll stay here so take your time."

Chloe walked away to get her purse and came back a few minutes later. Then she and April walked out the door and Chloe locked the door behind her.

* * *

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were in the living room. They were making plans for a guys' night in.

"What do you think we should do?" Raph asked.

"Shouldn't Donny be included in this?" Mikey asked.

"I'll go get him," Leo offered and then left the room.

* * *

Donny was doing some work on the computer. Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway.

"Mikey, Raph, and I were thinking about having a guys' night in since Chloe and April are having a girls' night out and I was wondering if there's anything you wanted to do," Leo explained.

"Actually, I'd rather just stay here and do some work on the computer," Donny said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Everything all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"Chloe snapped at me earlier when I asked how she was but it's not a big deal," Donny said, turning towards the wall.

"If you need to talk, I'm here," Leo said, going over to Donny and putting both hands on his brother's shoulders.

"When Chloe snapped at me, she really hurt my feelings," Donny said, his voice breaking.

Leo wrapped his arms around Donny who returned the gesture and allowed the floodgates to open. They released each other several minutes later.

"Feel any better?" Leo asked.

"Actually, I do," Donny replied.

"Why don't you take a break and hang out with Mikey, Raph, and I?"

"All right."

Donny put his computer in sleep mode. Then he and Leo left the lab.

* * *

Chloe and April were at a pizza place sharing a small black bean taco pizza. They were also eating breadsticks and drinking Cherry Coke®.

"You all right, Chloe?" April asked with concern. "You're barely eating your food."

"I feel really bad about snapping at Donny earlier," Chloe replied with regret. "He's my best friend and I snapped at him."

"Any reason why you snapped at him?"

"He wanted to know if I was feeling all right and I exploded at him to stop asking how I am all the time."

"I did the same thing to my parents and friends when I was your age and I felt bad about it later," April said.

"I guess I'm going through emotional changes right now," Chloe said.

"Not to mention physical changes."

"True. I plan to apologize to Donny as soon as I can, though."

"Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Thanks, but I want to go back home."

Chloe and April finished their pizza and drinks. Then they left the restaurant since they paid when they placed their order.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"How was your time out?" Donny asked.

"It was good," Chloe replied. "By the way, sorry I blew up at you earlier."

"That's all right."

"I have no idea why I acted like that," Chloe said, her voice breaking.

Donny gathered Chloe in his arms. Chloe returned the gesture and broke down completely.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph left the room. Donny and Chloe released each other several minutes later and sat down on the sofa.

"Doing any better now?" Donny asked with concern.

"I feel like I'm on an emotional roller coaster," Chloe replied.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm grateful for that."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

* * *

Later that night, Leo was in his bedroom when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and let Chloe in.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm all right for now," Chloe said.

"That's great," Leo said.

"I really am sorry for how I acted earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"Night, Leo."

"Night, Chloe."

Chloe and Leo wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. After Chloe left the room, Leo got into his bed, covered himself with the sheets, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
